Secret Santa
|season =2 |number =13 |image =file:Secret Santa2.jpg |imagewidth =300 |imagecaption=After finding Artie's beloved childhood piano for Christmas, Claudia runs across his father. She tries to reintroduce them and rekindle their relationship. |airdate = December 7, 2010 |writer = Bob Goodman |director = Jack Kenny |previous = |next = }} Secret Santa was the twenty-fifth episode and was the Christmas special of Warehouse 13's second season. Synopsis Plot Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Genelle Williams as Leena *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan Guest Starring *Judd Hirsch as Izzy Weisfelt *Paul Blackthorne as Larry Newley Co-Starring *Tyler Hynes as Joshua *Jameson Kraemer as Alternate Santa *Jaime Bloch as Kallie *Kirsti Angus as Lila *Majoria Chan as Marla *Mark Wilson as Wilkie Artifacts and Gadgets Featured * Christmas Truce Submarine Ornament: A small but incredibly potent artifact; it has the power to grant wishes and has a desire to make the world more harmonious and a better place. It is the main artifact of the episode. '' * '''Swiss Miss Mug: '''When the cup is shaken, it summons a blizzard-like flurry of marshmallow and cocoa-flavored snow. Claudia nicknamed it the "Swiss Miss-Hap in a Cup". * 'Muhammad Ali's Boxing Gloves: Makes you see stars without hitting you. * '''Original Mistletoe: Causes people under the mistletoe to forcefully kiss each other. According to Claudia, "it is rather strong" - demonstrated when Artie (under its influence) grabs Josh and plants one on him. Quotable Quotes ': You're making a Christmas list in your head right now, aren't you? : Maybe. : Threatened... Larry's life. : Well, the guy was a bit of a tool.}} : Ow... I mean... 'ow delicious is this, lassie? Oh, I love it, it's- Larry's daughter: Dude, it's not like I baked it. : Oh, thank God. spits it out}} ': He had to change his name. You know, he did that to protect you? Artie's Father: Yeah? From what? You know what, I don't want to know- : Well, he'll explain it to you! There's your ice breaker! Artie's father: My ice breaker? How 'bout I break his neck, huh? He wanted me to believe he's dead, so he's dead. : Not yet, but soon! He's dying. Surprised look on Joshua's face : That's right. Artie's dying. I-I came here to beg you to see him.. to say goodbye... to your son... dying... Joshua: Claudia... you sure you should be telling him that? : Artie's dad deserves the truth. Joshua: Yeah, I agree, he does, but Artie might get a little angry. : If I tell him everything? Artie's father: There's more? : Oh yes... that Artie is too ashamed to call you himself... that he's going to take that guilt to his grave... after he dies... Artie's Father: Alright. Alright, you wait here, and I will come with you. Joshua: You are going to hell. (excited): I know! Later : What have you done? What gives you the right? : I thought you wanted to see him. You wrote him that song. : Piano Nocturne? I would've contacted him on my own time! : He's even older than you are, how much time do you think he's got? : Well you are going to undo whatever it is you did! Joshua comes walking down the stairs : Artie, he's dying. Joshua: Holy mother of God. : Joshua knows too.}} Trivia *This episode takes place sometime after "Vendetta", as Artie tells Isadore that he "knows all about (his) family in Russia." *The brand of piano that Artie used to play and Claudia searches for is named Glückklavier. **''Glück'' is German for "luck" or "happiness", and klavier translates to "piano". Together, the brand name means literally "lucky piano". ru:Секретный Санта Category:Episodes